mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Cow (Super Smash Mobs)
The Cow is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 6000 gems, along with the Witch, Zombie and Wither Skeleton. Stats Armor: 6.5 (Above Average) (Full Iron Armor except Chain Chestplate) Damage: 6.0 (Above Average) Knock-back Taken: 110% (Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 (Average) Attributes Cow boasts very powerful offense and defense stats, as well with vast amount of speed, thanks to its Stampede passive. Cow has a high knock-back move set, and is able to "break" combos. Cow's main disadvantage is that most of its skills can be easily avoided or countered. One of the biggest traits that the Cow has among the longest survivability, due to its heavy weight and 2nd highest armor that it receives. Cow has combo move sets, as well delivering high knock-back. Angry Herd is an excellent edge-guarding move, and it deals stackable damage, but it is one of the most easily avoided attacks in the game. You should only use it when you're fighting in close combat or edge-guarding. Milk Spiral is a bad recovery, but it does decent damage. Cow does give off good approaches and combos, since both moves have the ability to hit an opponent multiple times. Stampede works exactly like the Champions stampede (Sprinting longer and you'll do more damage, knock-back, and given more speed), allowing fast attacks and approaches. However like all mobs, it's not without flaws. Cow has a rather large hitbox, making it easier to combo. What makes it worse is when combining its significant heavy weight and large hitbox, it can become among the easiest to combo, despite the ability to be a combo breaker. Angry Herd can be easily countered by double jumping over the cows unless you are fighting the Cow in close combat. Milk Spiral is a terrible recovery move, as it travels in a linear direction you look at, colliding with a block will cancel the move. Also, both of its abilities have rather long cooldowns, reducing their effectiveness. Among the kits having a well-balanced nature, the Cow is a great kit for beginners, thanks to high offense, extremely high defense, and significant speed. Move Set Cow is equipped with an Iron Axe, Iron Shovel and Compass. Axe Ability - Angry Herd , Left click the axe to launch out 5 cows that will run in a straight line, creating explosions when in contact with players and being able to create huge combos because each can hit a player. It can hit players more than once. The cows will disappear after a short amount of time or if killed (Cooldown: 13 seconds). Shovel Ability - Milk Spiral , , Left click the shovel to launch a milk spiral (double helix) in the way you look, launching the cow also in the way you look. After a short amount of time you will stop moving but the milk spiral will continue moving and will deal damage to your foes, this ability only can hit up to 2 enemies. Like the Skeletal Horse's Bone Rush, If you hold crouch, you won't move but the milk spiral will (Cooldown: 11 seconds). Passive - Stampede When you sprint, you will slowly gain speed levels (up to 4). The speed will make your attacks stronger and deal more knockback. Smash Crystal - Mooshroom Madness You will transform yourself into a mooshroom, boosting your survivability and offense power: +1 Damage increased for melee attacks and move set, 5 more hearts for increased survivability and your movesets' cool down time is halved. The only disadvantage is that Mooshroom Madness can be easily hidden from, last 30 seconds. Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs kits